reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Assassins
ABOUT HTE POSSE we are the deadly assassins and we will kill anyone who tands in our way and destroy wateverclan we are a brotherhood we will never betray or kill a fellow bro and we are ace which means Ace Controlls Everyone, top of the world and will never giv up we are also assassins for hire if someone wants to kill a clan as long it is not a ally GREEN ASSASSIN if u r the green assassin that it geat prize of skill there bra means that u r loyal to our brotherhood and that u r the best and one that no get killed and that will be a great member out of this team but its yearly and this is how it goes ut of our whole clan we will pick 1 person out of our clan to be the GREEEN ASSASSIN and u r basiclly beatter than me but i m still command of you but u mostly are the one who contrlls everyone else and most of the time u can go out and do stuff and u dont hav to stick with the clan since u r the GREEN ASSASSIN.you will mostly hav solo missions ut if u wanna be bring to of ur clan members that u think personlly are the best{excluding me} the n u bring them along as long as their not a rookie this is how it work s i will decide and the vice president will decide and c whos the best guy and u will be the GREEN ASSASSIN for a year until we pick another guy or it may be u again depeneds on if u shown highly progress since u became the green assasin last time HOW TO JOIN 1) Have to have a mic 2) Cant be a noob 3) Have to be skilled somewhat 4) No using casual only normal or expert 5) Then go do the initiation JOINING THE POSSE well first this clan is only for ps3 and u hav to hv a mic and go through the initiation and u dont have to put anything on ur naem but u have to add me my name is smash3 hav to play red dead redemption at least 2 hours a week and never to kill an ally or someeone in our brotherhood,. Usually if someone wants to kill a clan we will either do it silently such as hide in a bush and sll others will recon will snipers or if not silently we will just plain out kill by using a gattling gun carrage to mow them down while rest ride in a carrage ally: enemies: ' Rdrphoto.jpg|'stay out ofo ur way''' Legendofthewesttrophy.jpg|dont mess with us Wantedlevel.png|'Dead or Alive' 400px-New Austin gaptoothridge.jpg|'population of our assassins gorwing..' 400px-New Austin riobravo.jpg 400px-New Austin chollasprings.jpg 400px-New Austin hennigan'sstead.jpg Whoneeddeadeyeachievement.jpg|'we stick as a posse' Stickandmoveachievement.jpg|f*ck all who stand in our way Yourule!achievement.jpg|'The Assassins of the West' president:' '{smash3}' '''vice-president:' {none} spy's: {none} {none} Highly Decorated Assassin(H.D.A): {none} {none} {none} {none} {none} {none} assassins: {none} {none} {none} {none} {none} {none} {none} {none}